


Dont Ask, Dont Tell

by Mija711



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija711/pseuds/Mija711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a one shot of our boys in Uniform, theres no plot just a bit of smut.  </p><p> I hope you enjoy..this is AU, MM.  And I do not have much knowledge of ranks and military garb Im just winging it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Ask, Dont Tell

Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell

By Mija

Disclaimer-Nope do not own Naruto or its characters. One shot, M/M, AU and basically just wanted to break this writers block, and it looks like it might not have helped, and I wanted to see our boys in military uniforms, I have this craving to read something with them in military garb. So if anyone knows of a fic with them in military uniforms or writes one please let me know I would LOVE to read it, thank you much, huggles and smiles Mija.

 

Two military helmets laid forgotten upon the rotting vegetation of the jungle floor. Bugs crawled over the camouflaged domes, scurrying to and fro as if trying to make sense of the strange objects that seemed like they belonged to the jungle yet not. They wore the colors of the jungle, greens, browns and blacks with shades of grey, yet they did not feel of the jungle, they were sphere like and hollow, they had the stench of humans upon them and no earth like texture to them that they could place. The bugs were to far engrossed with the strange hollow spheres that they paid little heed to the two human male soldiers not to far from the discarded helmets.

The slightly shorter male soldier with blonde hair, was gripping the base of a tree, his blunt nails digging into the bark so hard it caused it to splinter. He was dressed in your regular military uniform, jungle colored cami’s with a Kevlar vest and assorted pouches and black banded cords that held other assorted military gear, such as a large hunting knife, extra ammo, water sanitation pills, a mini med kit, etc. His rifle was slung over his right shoulder for easy to reach access. Only one thing about his uniform was off at the moment and that was his pants, his utility belt that hung from the waist band was now around his ankles pooled about his muddy but sturdy combat boots. The blond was panting and grunting in what some might assume was pain. His face was dirty with camouflaged grease and sweat that made it streak a bit about the edges. His spiky riot of blond hair was plastered to his forehead and the sides of his face as he continued to grunt and pant as he gripped the tree harder, his back arching every now and then to keep from hitting his head against the tree as his body was pushed into it rather roughly.

Behind the blond was another male soldier dressed in the exact uniform as the blond. The only difference was as where the blond was all tanned and golden hair, eyes bluer then the sky, the other male had midnight colored hair, eyes as black as pitch and skin so pale it almost glowed like the sand under the light of a full moon. The other male has his pants too pooled around is boots and ankles. Unlike the blond he was not gripping a tree but instead his blunt nails were digging roughly into the tender golden skin of the blonds hips as his own hips thrust back and forth roughly his naked pelvis ramming and slapping against the blonds firm round ass. The raven haired male grunted and panted as well, watching with his coal colored eyes in fascination as he watched his rock hard cock slide in and out of the tight round ass of the blond before him. Just the sight of it made him pick up the pace of his thrusts and the sounds of the blonds grunting and panting growing louder with each thrust into his tight heat. He was gripping the blonds hips so hard he was leaving behind small crescent shaped marks on the tanned flesh, he vaguely wondered if the blond sunbathed in the nude to be that tanned ALL over.

“B..bastard..when.I.said..cover..my..ass…I...didn’t mean..it..literally ass..hole!” gritted the blond as he felt himself being slammed harder from behind.

“Do..you..want..me..to..stop..moron?” growled the raven haired man, knowing full well he wouldn’t stop even if the blond did tell him to. He was close and he knew the blond was as well. Nothing or no one could stop either of them from reaching completion now.

“Stop and I’ll…castrate you bast…ard!” growled the blond, feeling the knot in his abdomen growing tighter and tighter, getting ready to explode and let loose.

“Then..shut..the fuck..up!” growled the raven as he pumped faster, watching as his slick cock slid faster and faster in and out of the blond. Just watching it made want to cum so bad.

Without further words the raven picked up his pace till he was rocking faster and faster into the blond, feeling his balls slapping against the flesh of the other, watching as soon you couldn’t really tell where he began and the blond ended. 

“Fuck!..Sas..Sasuke!” gritted the blond as he groaned and arched almost in half at the feel of the ravens cock going in deeper than it had before, continually hitting his prostate dead on every time.

“unngh” was the only response of the raven haired man.

All too soon the jungle life scattered as both males reached their climax and growled their release. All the little bugs who had been exploring the strange sphere like rocks scurried into hiding as the air seemed to vibrate with sweat, tension and the smell of musky release.

Neither male said a word as the raven pulled out of the blond and shakily began to clean off his now limp cock and pull on his pants, making sure everything was in its proper place. The blond too did the same and cleaned himself best he could as he donned his pants and tucked everything back where is should be.

“Damn it bastard you didn’t have to fuck me so hard, I’m gonna be walking crooked for a week thank you very much.” grumped the blond as he finished gathering all his gear, shaking out his helmet for any left over critters that hadn’t had the good sense to scurry away sooner.

“Ya and you were so fucking tight I think you rubbed my cock raw, I’m gonna be feeling it for the next month every time my boxers rub against it.” replied the raven without much remorse.

“You’re a sick bastard you know that? Who would of thought you’d get horny by killing people?” stated the blond as he secured his rifle more securely.

“You were the one who jumped me first moron, didn’t know you were gay.”

“Never said I was, and I didn’t know you were gay either bastard.”

“I never said I was either…you know the military guideline about gays in the armed forces right?” said the raven looking at the blond.

“Che…ya I know I know, don’t ask, don’t tell, still doesn’t mean your not gay bastard I mean you just fucked ME right?”

“And you let me, so what does that say about you moron?”

“That I was delusional and your pretty enough to look like a girl and Ive been stuck out in this jungle for almost a year without any…you know the other old saying, any port in a storm right?” grinned the blond.

“Moron.” gritted the raven haired male.

“Get it in gear and lets finish our recon and report back to base camp asshole.” ordered the raven in a commanding and authorities voice.

“What, you haven’t killed enough bad guys yet? Need another reason to fuck me do ya sarge?” teased the blond as he did as he was told and got ready to head out to the second location they had been sent to.

“Stow it corporal Uzumaki we have a mission to complete and trust me, since niether of us is gay, there will be NO second time.” stated the raven haired male as he began to walk out of the tree line an into another crop of trees to where their second target was reported to be. 

They had just come from their first target, there had been several rebels in that location and all had been taken out without prejudice before the urge to fuck each other had taken over them both. Why they had done it neither was sure, both believed themselves not gay and if they were, they weren’t sharing the information. They had been partners for a long while now and had covered each others asses countless times before, figuratively speaking that is, and both trusted each other with their lives. But neither trusted the other with the knowledge if they were gay or not, after all the military regulation that stated “Don’t ask, Don’t Tell” was there for a reason and neither one of them were about to confirm or deny what their actual sexual orientation was. They would call this a fluke and forget all about it. At least that was the plan and both were really good at following plans and orders. They were good little soldiers after all.

 

A/N-ya ya so it sucked, but alas my writers block is still firmly in place and doesn’t seem like it wants to budge. Now first off I LOVE and RESPECT our boys and gals in the armed forces so no offense meant to any of them or their families, this was just something I wanted to see, I mean come on, think of Naruto and Sasuke being in military cami’s, don’t that just make you want to DROOL? And although I have a special place for all the soldiers out there, I have no idea of dress, weaponry, ranks and so forth so my descriptions may be off, just bare wif me or give me some hints, who knows I might just right a few more one shots along this line, still have the urge to see my boys in uni. Anyway hope some of you at least enjoyed it a little bit. Thank you much Mija.


End file.
